Livin' on a prayer
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. Han vuelto a dormir enojados, diciendo cosas por las cuales se arrepentirán. En el caso de Arthur, el también se arrepiente por todo lo que no ha dicho, por lo que no ha demostrado.


**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

La francesa despierta agitada y empapada en sudor. Se da cuenta de que la parte baja del camisón y las sabanas también están mojadas. Se ha orinado encima. Tal vez su vejiga no soporto toda esa presión y se vacío sin pedir permiso.

Escucha los leves ronquidos provenientes de su marido. Al igual que ella, esta acostado en la cama tamaño individual que reposa sobre el suelo. No han podido comprarse una nueva y mas grande.

Con la espalda chocando contra la suya. La forma de recostarse habitual cada que van a dormir después de una discusión. ¿Cómo será posible que no se haya despertado teniendo en cuenta que el también esta un tanto lleno de pis?

Francine cambia de posición, quejándose un poco cuando el peso de su vientre le aplasta la columna vertebral. Con mucho cuidado, pasa un brazo por el torso de Arthur, tratando de abrazarlo. Ahora la barriga esta pegada a la espalda baja de su esposo.

De nuevo, siente al niño moverse en su interior.

El inglés ha dejado de roncar. Las respiraciones largas y profundas también han cesado. Fran esta segura de que ha despertado.

— _Chérie_ —. Murmura la joven a la vez que afianza su agarre sobre el británico.

El deshace el abrazo solo para poder darse la vuelta, una tarea que hace con bastante dificultad ya que el colchón apenas es lo suficientemente grande para el, ella y la barriga.

La luz mortecina proveniente de la diminuta lámpara de noche les ofrece un tenue brillo color amarillo limón. Pero eso basta para que ambos alcancen a distinguir sus facciones. Se ven a los ojos, sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

Kirkland suspira cansado. Algunas arrugas han aparecido en el contorno de sus orbes esmeraldas. Se rasca la barba de tres días. Treintaicinco años han bastado para que comience a sentir el peso de la edad.

En cambio, Francine esta tan fresca y rozagante. Faltan diez días para que celebre su cumpleaños numero veinte. Tal vez lo hará rodeada de clientes que pedirán sus famosos croissants rellenos de queso y tazas de toda variedad de té. No habrá pastel o fiesta. No hay dinero para ello. Solo conseguirá un masaje de pies que su marido le dara a regañadientes. Pero con ello, Fran se da por satisfecha.

Para Arthur, la francesa era una rosa tudor que apenas había florecido. Una flor a la que le costaba trabajo tratar con bondad, cariño y consideración.

Aun recordaba los acontecimientos de hace algunas horas atrás con bastante pesar.

Estando consiente de que su esposa le había pedido expresamente no gastar en lo que no fuera absolutamente necesario, el saco una cuantas libras para comprar una cajetilla de cigarros. Llevaba tres meses sin fumar y aquello le estaba costando demasiado. Desde que había perdido su empleo en los muelles, el constantemente se ponía de malas.

En los peores días, inclusive trataba mal a la clientela de la pequeña cafetería que tanto el como su mujer atendían. Fran tuvo que encargarse ella sola el negocio mientras que el se ocupaba de otros pendientes. Como consecuencia, la francesa terminaba extremadamente exhausta, con los pies hinchados y un dolor de espalda que la martirizaba.

Por otro lado, Arthur llevaba consigo un sentimiento enorme de inferioridad e inutilidad. Casi todos los días salía a buscar empleo pero para su mala fortuna no encontraba nada.

El dinero que lograban conseguir era para pagar las cuentas del negocio y lo que restaba iba a parar en un ahorro que tenia como objetivo comprar una cuna y otras cosas que su futuro hijo necesitaría. Francine deseaba cumplir con ese objetivo con todas sus fuerzas y llegaba al punto de utilizar los tres únicos vestidos largos que todavía le quedaban una y otra vez con tal de ni siquiera gastar en ropa

Kirkland en cambio no pudo resistir la tentación.

Apenas había exhalado la primera bocanada de humo se sintió increíblemente culpable.

La francesa lo vio y las cosas se pusieron feas.

 _—¡Prometiste que lo dejarías!_

 _El rodo lo ojos mientras que ella le miraba echa una furia._

 _—Bloody Hell!, Francine, por favor, ¿no puedes mantener la boca cerrada un par de minutos?.— Kirkland se fue a la pequeña habitación._

 _—Sabes que no podemos gastar en cosas triviales. ¡Entiende!_

 _—I know._

 _—Yo ni siquiera he comprado crema humectante. No te das cuenta de que con lo que ganamos en el mes anterior apenas nos alcanzo para cubrir la renta del local y sumar una pequeña parte al ahorro._

 _—I know…— El británico comenzaba a exasperarse._

 _—¿Y entonces por que lo hiciste?_

 _—Porque estoy cansado._

 _—¿Cansado de que?_

 _Kirkland suspiro, poniéndose una mano en la frente._

 _—Nada Francine, dejalo, vamos a dormir._

 _—No, ahora me dices. ¿De que estas cansado?_

— _He dicho que vayamos a descansar…_

 _—¿Es por mi? ¿por el bebé?_

 _—Fran…_

 _—¿Es eso, verdad?_

 _—¿A que te refieres?…._

 _—Estas cansado de nosotros— La mujer le miraba dolida._

 _—Yo no dije eso._

 _—Entonces, ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?_

 _—¡POR QUE ESTOY HARTO DE TODO! ¿CONTENTA?_

 _Instintivamente, la mujer llevo sus manos a su vientre y se alejo de el. Era la primera vez que Arthur le gritaba._

—¿Y crees que yo no?

— _No es lo mismo. Nuestras circunstancias fueron distintas._

 _Ella sonríe con los ojos anegados en lagrimas._

— _Oui… en eso tienes razón. Tu no tuviste que dejarlo todo, yo si. A ti tu madrastra no te echo a la calle sin dejar que te llevaras mas que lo que tenias puesto cuando se entero de que estabas preñada. A ti no te dejaron tus amigos y el futuro no se detuvo para ti. Tu no te matas para que este negocio funcione bien ni te esfuerzas para invertir nuestros ahorros en un lugar digno donde nuestro bebé pueda siquiera dormir...—Un sollozo interrumpió el reclamo. La frustración se hizo visible cuando la francesa comenzó a llorar._

 _Arthur se puso nervioso. Cuando ella lloraba no sabia que hacer. No se le daba reconfortarla o tratarla con delicadeza. Vale, también estaba el hecho de que ella tenia mucha razón. Pero no la tenia del todo._

 _Lo cierto era que Kirkland tenia un pasado bastante duro. Dos de sus cuatro hermanos lo detestaban y había perdido el contacto con ellos. Los otros restantes aun vivían en casa de su madre envejecida. De su padre solo sabia que se estableció en algún lugar de Australia. La mayor parte de su vida la llevo el desenfreno, y a la edad de 24, se caso con una americana, solo dos años después se divorció._

 _Con un matrimonio fallido llevado a cuestas, al inglés no le hacia mucha emoción volverse a enamorar de nuevo. Así que, cuando ocurrió con una joven que lo sacaba de quicio y a la que le llevaba quince años no sabia si poner a Francine en un altar o decirle toda clase de palabras hirientes con tal de alejarla._

 _En su lugar, la embarazó._

 _Cuando la francesa le confeso que se convertiría en madre, que llevaba a su hijo nonato en su útero, uno de los miedos mas terribles y la principal causa de su divorcio salió a la luz. El aún recordaba a su niña de la que nunca escucho siquiera el llanto. Los médicos tenían un nombre para lo que sucedió._

 _Stillborn. Nacido muerto._

 _No deseaba sufrir otra vez, no quería volver a cargar con la muerte de otro hijo y no podría soportar el hecho de que Francine lo odiase por ello. Pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. La joven decidió asumir su responsabilidad y traer al pequeño al mundo. Sin importarle su familia, las amistades y la propia reticencia del inglés a hablar del tema o a encariñarse con el bebé._

 _En los primeros meses, cuando Fran fue a vivir al pequeño departamento de el, Arthur ni siquiera quería tocarle el vientre. Con el paso del tiempo y tras una larga paciencia por parte de Fran, el hombre llego en contadas ocasiones a frotar su creciente barriga._

 _Dejo a la mujer llorando y corrió a encerrarse en el diminuto baño._

 _Habían algunas prendas colgadas en el tubo de la cortina que dividía la ducha de la taza y el lavabo. Seguramente, ella las había lavado y olvido quitarlas de allí._

 _Saco la cajetilla de cigarros y la arrojo a la basura. Arrepintiéndose por comprarla y lamentándose por no poder no consolar a su esposa._

 _Cuando salió de allí, las luces estaban apagadas y ella dormía. La luz amarrillo limón fue lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormido._

Se miran expectantes, deseosos de que alguien rompa el mutismo que impera en la habitación. Es Kirkland quien se atreve.

—Forgive me—. El inglés se sonroja a la vez que agacha la mirada.

Fran le acaricia la mejilla.

—Oui, mon amour.

Sonríen mutuamente. Al fin y al cabo, lo que ha hecho el hombre y la exagerada reacción de ella no eran acciones imperdonables. Y porque aunque peleen por cosas triviales, ambos tienen la enorme capacidad de perdonarse mutuamente.

La francesa frunce el ceño al sentir una ligera contracción. El bebé vuelve a moverse.

—Tu pequeño scone se mueve, creo que también acepta tu disculpa.

Arthur acerca su mano poco a poco a la barriga. Acaricia con suavidad la superficie.

Allí es donde se da cuenta de que todo lo que esta debajo del enredón que los tapa esta mojado.

—Lo siento Chérie, creo que me orine. — La mujer dice muriéndose de vergüenza.

Arthur da unas ligeras risas que son acalladas con un grito de dolor por parte de su mujer. Ella lleva sus manos al vientre mientras que su esposo se levanta a toda velocidad a encender la luz. Francine se aterra al ver que el pantalón de pijama que lleva Arthur esta manchado de rojo. Ella avienta la cobija a un lado. Se da cuenta de que esta en una cama llena de sangre.

Con ello, sus dolores y agonía no hacen otra cosa mas que ir en aumento.

La ambulancia recorre a toda velocidad las calles medio vacías de la parte este de Derby. El eco de las sirenas sofocan los gemidos que provienen de Fran. Una paramédico revisa sus signos vitales y los del bebé, ve a cada rato la dilatación que la futura madre lleva. El otro no hace mas que dar ordenes al hospital mas cercano de que de vayan preparando todo lo necesario para el nacimiento.

Arthur esta sentado a un lado de su mujer, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. Con la otra, seca las gruesas gotas de sudor que se deslizan de la frente de su esposa. La pobre ha perdido el color, llevando la piel tan blanca como el papel.

— _Mon amour_ — La francesa habla tratando de ignorar el dolor, se concentra en los ojos de el. Parecen un par de luciérnagas por lo brillantes que están.— Si yo no sobrevivo….

—No—El inglés negó frenéticamente con la cabeza— Eso no pasará, ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo…

— _Amour_ , escuchame— Ella sonríe ligeramente mientras aprieta mas su mano.— Si algo pasa, promete que cuidaras a nuestro bebé, que lo amaras por los dos y que le enseñaras a ser una persona de bien.

—Francine…

—Prometelo, ¿si?

El asiente.

—Sabes, cuando lloraste ayer por la noche, quería abrazarte y pedir perdón pero fui incapaz de hacerlo y… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por ello y… hay ciertas cosas que nunca pude decirte…

—No es necesario, las se. Siempre las supe.

—No Francine… no quiero arrepentirme por esto también.—Las lagrimas se asoman tímidamente por las comisuras de los ojos del inglés.— Cuando te conocí, no sabia si cortejarte por lo bella que eres o darte una paliza cada vez que me presumías tus habilidades culinarias.

Aquello le arranca risas a su mujer.

—Cuando me besaste, no entendía porque una criatura tan hermosa como tu se fijaría en una viejo monstro como yo. Pensé que estabas loca.

—No te ha quedado claro que me gustan…— Ella gimió levemente— Los duendes gruñones como tú.

—Te veías hermosa el día de nuestra boda. Con tu vestido rosa pastel…

—Y un vientre de seis meses de gestación… cielos, parecía una piñata.

Kirkland suspira.

—Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada yo…— Su voz se quiebra. Aun así, continua hablando— yo… sentí mucho miedo, tu entiendes el porque y…. no sabes cuanto lamento no haberte apoyado los primeros meses, no haber estado contigo en la primera ecografía y… —Sollozó— también, por no haber querido a nuestro bebé al principio. Pero quiero que sepas que los amo a los dos, por encima de todo y aunque no lo demuestre, creeme que no me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos.

Las lagrimas invaden las mejillas del inglés. Su esposa también esta a punto de soltar su llanto. Conmovida por las palabras que su esposo le esta diciendo.

— _I love you Francine, with all my heart._

— _Je't Aime_

Comparten un beso antes de que los paramédicos los obliguen a descender de la ambulancia. Recorren a toda velocidad los pasillos del hospital. Los enfermeros no logran que Arthur se separe de su mujer, uno lo convence de que le suelte la mano en lo que acomodan a Fran en la cama. Arthur acepta de mala gana.

La hemorragia no cesa y los médicos creen que la joven no aguantara una cesárea. De igual modo, no les daría tiempo de preparar el quirófano. Ella dará a luz en cuestión de minutos.

Le piden que puje. Orden que ella obedece. Siente que la están partiendo en dos y es tan doloroso que tiene ganas de vomitar. Su parto es mas lento de lo que los médicos esperaban y la agonía comienza a sentirse como algo perpetuo. Arthur no soporta verla sufrir así. Cierra sus ojos, si dejar de estrechar su mano entre las suyas.

Una enfermera le indica que puede ver la cabeza del pequeño, que solo es cuestión de un ultimo esfuerzo. Con sus ultimas energías, la francesa logra que su bebé nazca.

El fuerte llanto del niño inunda la habitación, los médicos se ocupan de el y en unos minutos esta en los brazos de su padre. La oleada de amor puro lo invade al británico en el instante en que observa a su primogénito por primera vez. Al ver los ojos de pequeño, se da cuenta de que son idénticos a los de su madre. Francine pide verlo y una vez que lo hace, esboza la mas hermosa de las sonrisas. Toca la mejilla de su pequeño y derrama un par de lagrimas. Después de ello, comienza a desvanecerse. Segundos después, unas maquinas comienzan a lanzar pitidos y el personal del cuarto que lo han atendido se ve bastante alarmado.

Una enfermera le quita al bebe de los brazos mientras que un medico lo escolta fuera del lugar. No le dan ninguna explicación, solo le dicen que todo saldrá bien.

Se queda sentado en el suelo del pasillo. Aun lleva el pijama puesto, sintiéndose completamente miserable. Hacia tan solo unos minutos era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, segundos mas tarde de le podría considerar uno de los mas desgraciados.

A la vida le encantaba tratarlo como un soldado de juguete. De aquellos a los que avientas, pisoteas y tratas de hacer trizas pero que no puedes por que son tan fuertes como el acero.

No podías destruirlos, pero si hacerlos sufrir.

Mira el reloj que tiene en la muñeca, son las 2:25 de la madrugada. Al parecer, aquella seria una noche en la cual viviría una autentica pesadilla.

En el transcurso de la madrugada asalta con preguntas a cada medico y enfermera que ve salir de aquel cuarto. Ellos le dicen que están haciendo todo lo que pueden para controlar la hemorragia y que el bebé esta en perfectas condiciones. También le mencionan que no saben a ciencia cierta la causa de que su esposa sufriera ese sangrado.

El vuelve a sentarse en el suelo.

Después de largas horas de espera, a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana, le dicen que trasladaran a su mujer a otra habitación y que allí podrá verla. Aquello alimenta las grandes esperanzas del inglés.

Por fin respira tranquilo cuando ve a Francine dormir. Hay varias cosas que están conectadas a ella pero el medico de cabecera le dice que ella esta fuera de peligro y que no tardan en traer al recién nacido.

Una vez que lo llevan a donde esta el, colocan al niño en sus brazos y le dan un pequeño biberón para que lo alimente. Una enfermera entrada en años le explica como debe hacerlo y dice con dulzura que es uno de los bebés mas lindos que ha visto en todos sus años de servicio.

El hijo y su padre se quedan a la espera de que Francine despierte. La televisión de la habitación esta encendida. Arthur ve que es un documental de la BBC en el cual hablan de John F Kennedy.

Y la cara de ese presidente es lo primero que ve Fran al despertar.

 _Tres semanas después._

El bebe duerme en su pequeña cuna. Aquel mueble fue la primer cosa que se compro después de que la madre y el niño salieron del hospital. Arthur fue quien la escogió, asegurándose de que será un lugar bastante bonito en donde Alfred Fitzgerald pueda dormir.

* * *

 _En un principio, esto estaba planeado como un fic mas largo, pero luego me decidí a hacer un One-Shot y he aqui el resultado. Personalmente, es uno de los que mas he disfrutado escribir. Tal vez redacte algo mas de ellos en el futuro._

 _Y hablando de futuro, para los que leen Future Days, la inspiracion volvio y ya tengo escrita la mitad de un capitulo. Les adelanto que en ese cap se dejara de lado un poquito a Sara y me centrare mas en Vietnam y Estados Unidos._

 _Ah y tambien, a los participantes del concurso sepan que trabajo en los fics. Y prometo que los publicare en cuanto los termine._

 _Espero que este relatito algo breve les haya gustado y si no pues… sorry!_

 _El titulo de la historia corresponde a la cancion homonina de Bon Jovi._


End file.
